La nota de la sangre
by DollDakkita
Summary: "Creo que maté a alguien." Con esas palabras, Mila Walker, una paciente del Doctor Lecter capta su atención. ¿Esto fue real? ¿O solo es parte de su imaginación?. Lecter la acompañara en una travesía en su mente, con qué propósito? ¿Saber si ella es un monstruo o convertirla en uno? ¿Hasta donde esto llegara?
1. Chapter 1

-Creo que maté a alguien. - dice con incomodidad Mila bajando la mirada como sí miles de personas tuvieran sus ojos sobre ella. Pero no era así, sólo ella era observada por los ojos de su psiquiatra el Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Quien para sorpresa de ella para nada se vio impresionado por las palabras de su paciente. El solamente se acomodó en su sillón y agarro su libreta de notas junto con su pluma y se limitó en escuchar. Al él no decir nada y ella notar que el solamente anoto algo se sintió bastante nerviosa.

Esto queda entre nosotros, ¿cierto? -

El asintió con el movimiento de su cabeza - Lo que se discute en esta sala, permanece en esta sala, en caso de que no fuera así, estuviera violando la normativa de confidencialidad doctor / paciente. Usted como paciente, está protegida.- el remoja su labio inferior mientras escoge con detenimiento sus palabras – Además, usted me ha dicho que "cree", aún no ha confesado algún crimen. -

La mujer algo incómoda se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos con sus ojos mirando directamente al Doctor, quien posiblemente era el hombre más peculiar que habría visto en su vida.

Lecter acompañó a la mujer en su silencio y él también la observo por unos instantes esperando escuchar su historia. Raramente el Dr. Lecter se sentía interesado en escuchar los problemas de sus pacientes, pero esta vez quería saber más. El mismo no entendía por qué, pero había algo en ella que lo cautivo rápidamente. Y una de esas cosas fue su aroma, la otra fue su historia.

A pesar de que la mujer llevaba el aroma de un perfume barato, él pudo percibir más allá de eso. Mezclado con el olor de rosas y notas de almizcle con jazmín se encontraba la nota que más le fascinaba y despertaba un apetito en su interior. La nota de la sangre.

Primeramente asumió que el olor podría ser de las descargas de su flujo menstrual. Pero no, el olor era identificable, era un olor peculiar, a sangre seca. Era un olor demasiado de familiar para él, era el olor de la muerte misma. Y se sintió fascinado, casi excitado e inconscientemente le dedicó una leve sonrisa a la mujer.

Un raro movimiento leve en sus labios, que ella paso como una sonrisa, a pesar de que la hizo sonrojar la reconforto un poco, le dio seguridad. Aun así no sabía cómo empezar. Por ende el Doctor decidió presionar un poco más.

Comience por decirme, ¿Por qué usted 'cree' y no tiene la certeza de haber hecho o no lo que me acaba de decir? -

Por qué no lo recuerdo.

¿Por qué usted cree si no lo recuerda?

Mila no sabía cómo decirlo a pesar de la confidencialidad. Ella pensó que, al ser algo grave posiblemente, el, llamaría a la policía.

No lo sé- titubeó - yo...-

Mila - el frunce el ceño - ...si no me dice que ocurre se me hará imposible poder ayudarla.

Escuche... - ella aclara su garganta - días atrás, en la mañana desperté con mis manos llenas de sangre, e incluso mi rostro... - ella se toca su cara con sus manos temblorosas. Él se percata que en las uñas de la mujer continuaban sucias con sangre. Eso le confirmaba que ella no se encontraba bien y que no mentía.

Es el mismo día que me percato que mi esposo desapareció...

Lecter arqueo sus cejas simulando sorpresa, ya que este tipo de cosas eran demasiado de comunes para el como para sentir algún tipo de asombro. Entre ellos, pacientes con mentiras, alucinaciones o banalmente violentos.

-Asumo que usted no recuerda que ocurrió, ¿verdad? Si no, usted no estaría sentada frente a mí conversando...-

-Correcto...

-¿Informo a la policía de la desaparición de su marido?

No...

Él se acomodó en su sillón nuevamente y luego de aclarar su garganta dijo:

Dígaselo a la policía lo antes posible.

Ella abrió sus ojos y arqueo sus cejas. – ¡¿Me está diciendo...- sube el tono de voz – Que le diga todo a la policía…?! –

Reporte su desaparición. O sospecharan de usted –

Pero entonces, ¿y la sangre?

Mientras usted no recuerde que ocurrió, limítese en hablar de su desaparición. Usted no está mintiendo, la realidad es que usted no sabe que paso.

Los ojos de la mujer se tornaron un poco llorosos, cuando en realidad no estaba llorando. Pero se sentía muy nerviosa ya que estaba hablando de algo que jamás pensó que podría con alguien que apenas conocía, con excepción de haber hablado con él en una sesión anterior, y él se mostraba más dispuesto a ayudar de lo que jamás ella espero.

-Supongo que usted tiene razón.- vaciló.

El sin decir nada más se puso de pie.

Sígame, Mila .-

Ella asintió, y le siguió, el doctor la guio hasta su cocina. Y le señaló el lavadero. Ella por un momento no entendió, pero se acercó a este. El abrió la palma de su mano, pidiendo la de ella. Ella puso su mano sobre su gran palma la cual en comparación era mucho más grande a la de ella. Él puso a correr el agua y jalo la mano temblorosa de la mujer con cautela, lentamente, y la llevo bajo el agua, instintivamente ella movió su otra mano al agua, el hizo lo mismo. Los dedos del hombre se movieron estratégicamente para comenzar a limpiar cada resto de sangre en los dedos y las uñas de aquella tentación que se encontraba en su cocina. Quien tan débil temblaba como un ciervo asustado, tan frágil, tan tentadora y con su aroma peculiar.

Mientras sus grandes manos, tocaban las de ella, el sintió el deseo de tenerla sobre su mesa, de devorarla y que fuera solo para él. Pero era muy pronto, demasiado pronto por ende el intento contener su instinto, de calmar esa bestia que había dentro de él. Y pensó que era muy temprano para comer.

Usted está padeciendo de una amnesia lacunar o disociativa. Dentro de su mente solo hay una laguna. Debido posiblemente a un suceso traumático.

Entonces puede que yo… solo haya encontrado su cadáver, y ¿el trauma me hizo olvidarlo?

Es una posibilidad. Pero también está la posibilidad que…

Que yo lo haya matado…

El asintió

- Inclusive es posible que usted actuara de forma distinta a como lo hace ahora… De nuevo, debido a un suceso. A eso le llamamos 'Estado de Fuga'. -

Lecter se percató que llevaba con las manos de la mujer más de lo debido y se percató que los delgados dedos de ella se encontraban completamente limpios.

Me está queriendo decir que puede que yo…-

No lleguemos a conclusiones precipitadas. – en la interrumpe a la vez que agarra una pequeña toalla y ayuda a la mujer a secarse sus manos, como si ella no pudiera, quiso asistirla – Solo le estoy dando mi perspectiva médica. – replico con una sonrisa.

Pero nada de esto me dice nada… Y yo siento que efectivamente lo hice… Y… y…

El rápidamente tiro la toalla a un lado, y tomo una de las manos de la mujer y la encerró entre las de él.

-Yo le ayudare a recordar, Mila. – dijo el psiquiatra, mientras pensaba que esto era condenadamente interesante y que el banquete tenía que esperar un poco más no hasta que saciara el apetito que causaba la curiosidad por saber un poco más sobre esta mujer.

* * *

**_Hola. Bueno, hice esto, y no sé cómo seguirá o terminara, es solo un experimento para ver cuánto puedo improvisar una historia. Además de que me encuentro intentando practicando un poco más mí escritura. _**

**_En caso de que alguien lea la historia y no entienda algún termino, me disculpo de antemano. Soy de Puerto Rico y a pesar de que intento escribir en un Español Neutro, puede haber cosas que no se entiendan. Si tengo algún Review , seguiré, si no, quedara en el olvido junto a todos los demás intentos de fanfics que tengo en mi computadora. _**

**_Posiblemente, luego de pondrá un poco más ' fuerte'. Con fuerte me refiero a sangre, muerte, sexo. Pero en caso de que así sea, intentare de no ser tan grafica o al menos dejar algún tipo de aviso. _**

**_Acepto Sugerencias para seguir. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Boeuf En Daube

_**Hola, me alegra mucho que esta historia este siendo leída. Haré todo lo posible por hacerla lo mejor posible. Aunque, aun no sé cómo la historia seguirá, o como terminara. Prometo en que continuaré hasta poder terminarla. Sugerencias e ideas siempre son bienvenidas. En caso de que a alguien le interese, también se encuentra en inglés. **_

A eso de las 9:00 de la noche se encontraba Lecter, apoyando sus codos sobre su escritorio, mientras sus manos sostenían una tableta. Él se encontraba leyendo la publicación más reciente en . En esta última publicación, se encontraban haciendo un recuento de las últimas muertes de un asesino en serie. A Lecter le parecía bastante interesante, ya que según lo que había leído cierta clase en este criminal, aun así, no le daba mucha importancia.

De repente escuchó un leve timbre proveniente de su cocina. Su comida ya estaba lista. Del horno saco una bandeja y la colocó sobre el mostrador de su cocina. Ya de antemano tenía la ensalada de su plato preparada, solo le faltaba la parte favorita del mismo, la carne. Pero ya todo se encontraba listo, rellenando así su plato, con bastante delicadeza. Su plato tenía elegancia como si el mismo quisiera impresionarse de su trabajo y de hecho, se impresionaba, se sentía bastante orgulloso.

Para sorpresa de el escucho otro timbre, esta vez no era proveniente de su horno. Sino que alguien llamaba a su puerta. Él suspiro, era hora de comer y no podía negar que se sentía algo hambriento. Él se fijó en que aún quedaba comida suficiente para alguien más y Pensó que sin importar quien fuera, paciente o no, le invitaría a comer. Al enjuagar sus manos, y quitarse su delantal se percató de que había tomado más tiempo de lo común en abrir la puerta, y que el visitante no había vuelto a presionar el timbre, esto le pareció muy raro. Segundos más tarde abrió su puerta, y se encontró frente a él, a la Sra. Walker.

-Ha llegado con… - miro su reloj - 12 horas de anticipación a su sesión, Mila- sonrió amablemente.

Mila muerde su labio inferior y baja su mirada – Lo siento, no debí haber venido. Es muy tarde.-

-No se preocupe, si usted llegó hasta mi puerta es porque necesita hablar con alguien. – El abre su puerta completamente y la invita a pasar asistiendo con su cabeza- Por favor, adelante; de ser necesario adelantaremos la sección de mañana. – dice con una sonrisa.

-Pero, supongo que… -

-Pase por favor… -

Ella sonríe levemente en agradecimiento, aunque dentro de si se sentía completamente arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

Él caminó, ella le siguió – Justamente cuando usted llamo a la puerta, estaba a punto de comenzar la cena.

-Lo siento mucho, creo que… -

-No se preocupe, de hecho se dice que comer en compañía de alguien más es una de las formas más idóneas para aliviar el estrés. ¿Me acompañaría? – Sus ojos la miraron insistentes en espera de una respuesta. Ella por su parte no tenía mucha hambre, solo sentía un nudo en su garganta que le provocaba nauseas, pero pensó que sería rudo negar tal ofrecimiento. – Por supuesto, Gracias -

Lecter por su parte le brindó otra sonrisa y la guió hasta su comedor. Movió una de las sillas y caballerosamente la invito a tomar asiento.

-Regresaré en un segundo…

Ella se sorprendió al ver cuán espacioso era a la vez de cuan elegante era el lugar. Por un momento se sintió dichosa y suertuda por compartir ese momento con el Doctor. Seguramente pocos pacientes habían llegado a ese lugar y habrían tenido la oportunidad de deleitarse con su comida. Pero esto no la hacía sentir mejor por completo; ya que a pesar de que la calidez y amabilidad de su doctor le inspiraban cierta seguridad; y que apenas le conocía, algo en su personalidad era raro y extrañamente familiar.

Ella miró como él meticulosamente acomodaba todo en la mesa, con elegancia, con delicadeza. Coloca vino, algunas copas, y los cubiertos alineados, perfectos. Los ojos de ella siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos, posiblemente nunca había visto en su vida, escena tan perfecta, casi erótica.

Él vuelve a la cocina y segundos más tarde regresa con dos platos. Coloca uno en su lugar y otro frente a ella. Seguido toma asiento frente a ella y sirve vino en ambas copas.

Bon appetit- Dijo el, y rápidamente comenzó a comer, aunque conservando la misma elegancia. Ella por su parte no sabía que contestar, no sabía si había alguna palabra correcta para contestarle, por ende solo se limitó en darle las gracias.

Gracias – dijo, mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne, intentando estar a la altura del anfitrión aunque era casi imposible. – Se ve exquisito – se llevó un pedazo de la carne a su boca y sintió en la carne una textura que jamás había sentido, no pudo distinguir de que animal provenía el mismo, pero el sabor era agradable , un poco dulce – Y sabe genial, ¿qué es? –

Boeuf En Daube- hace una pausa- trozos de lomo de ternera en una salsa que consiste principalmente en vino de Borgoña y tomate. –

¿De verdad es ternera? Asumo que es un tipo diferente de ternera, porque sabe diferente. Es mejor que cualquier clase de carne que haya probado-

El coloca sus cubiertos en el plato y pausa, observa a la mujer por un segundo. Nunca antes alguien había cuestionado su comida.

-Por supuesto – sonríe – Estoy en la completa seguridad de que era una ternera muy curiosa. Por eso termino en mi mesa. – dijo mientras pensó en dicha 'ternera', y como le saco sus órganos.

Discúlpeme, no quise criticar su plato, al contrario, creo que me podría decir que es un gato o persona, y aun así seguiría comiendo de esta delicia. – Ella le sonríe.

-Efectivamente lo es... – Él le sonríe. Aunque primeramente pensó que la mujer había descubierto algo raro en la comida. Conocía bastante bien a las personas para saber cuándo estas bromeaban. Por ende el decidió 'bromear' también.

¿Entonces es ternera, cierto?

Eso lo dejaré a su imaginación. – Él hizo algo que raramente hace, él le guiñó.

No me asuste, Doctor.- Ella bajo su mirada tímidamente observando su comida.

No me de ideas, Mila. – El nuevamente le sonrió con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras lentamente agarraba su copa de vino y la llevaba a su boca.

Ella subió la mirada, y miro ese ritual entre él y su copa de vino. Ella se detuvo de comer sin darse cuenta. Él lo noto y muy dentro de él, su ego se regocijaba, era bastante agradable ver como esa mujer lo veneraba con la mirada. Lecter pensó en cuan patética era esa mujer.

Cuando él le devolvió la mirada, ella se sonrojo, y pensó también en cuan patética era ella.

-Dígame Mila, ¿Qué no le permitió esperar hasta la mañana?-

Mila, quien se veía bastante alegre, cambio su semblante por completo.

-Me encontraba organizando mi casa, buscando cosas que me ayudaran a recordar y encontré algo que me dejo bastante desconcertada.-

Lecter estrecho sus ojos levemente al ver las expresiones faciales de la mujer.

-¿Que pudo usted haber encontrado?-

Un cuaderno, con algunas ilustraciones algo perturbadoras, dibujadas a mano.- El logro fijarse en como la mano de la mujer quien sujetaba el tenedor temblaba bastante al llevarse los últimos bocados de su plato.

¿Lo trae consigo, me permite verlo?

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Y rebusca un poco en su cartera, y nerviosamente extiende su brazo hasta él. Él pone su plato a un lado, y abre el cuaderno. Rápidamente al abrir el cuaderno, ve un dibujo hecho a lápiz. En el dibujo de puede ver el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo arrojado en el suelo, como recostado a una pared, con marcas en sus muñecas, cuello, y otras articulaciones principales de su cuerpo como si estas fueran cocidas. Los pies donde iban sus manos, sus manos en los pies, algo bastante perturbador para una persona normal.

Él sigue viendo más y más páginas y cada una es más perturbadora que la anterior. Todas están firmadas con el nombre de "_Abbaddon"._

Mila, creo que usted está casada con un asesino-


	3. Memorias y sangre

_**Hola. Aqu**__**í, me encuentro nuevamente, subiendo la tercera parte. Me tomó bastante tiempo hacerlo ya que, pues entre el trabajo y algunas otras cosas, no había tenido tiempo de corregir. Si alguien sigue la historia en Español. Por favor, disfrútela. **_

Las mejillas de Mila están mojadas, sus ojos aguados, mientras miraba al camino que se habría frente a ella y conducía a altas horas de la noche. El cielo, también parecía acompañarla, ya que llovía cuantiosamente, haciendo casi imposible que ella pudiera ver con claridad. Las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos, la lluvia nublaba el camino. Sus preguntas nublaban su mente. ¿Qué si las suposiciones del Dr. Lecter eran ciertas? ¿Qué ella iba a hacer? ¿Qué había pasado con su esposo? Y, ¿De dónde provenía aquella sangre? Eran tantas preguntas y posiblemente ella sabía la respuesta de todas, sólo que su cerebro las bloqueaba. Y esto le enojaba.

-Mierda - exclamó golpeando el volante con bastante fuerza - Mierda- lo golpeó nuevamente.

Mila, permítame conducir -le interrumpió Lecter quien iba en el auto. - Usted no se encuentra en condiciones para hacerlo.

Estoy bien - dijo denotando inestabilidad y un poco de molestia mientras aún manejaba rápidamente y con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Lecter por su parte suspiró, no le agradaba cuando alguien era rudo con él. Pero por el momento, todo aquel deseo de hacer algo al respecto sobre su mala actitud fue reprimido, y la rudeza de la mujer fue respondida con amabilidad. Él se dio un poco la vuelta para mirarla, seguido extendió su brazo y con su puño rozó dulcemente la mejilla de Mila. El contacto de su piel con la de ella la apaciguó significativamente.

Mila, permítame ayudarle, deténgase un momento. - dijo con una voz dulce pero a su vez extrañamente dominante. Mila sin titubear bajó la velocidad hasta estacionar el auto a una esquina del camino. Cuando el auto se detuvo, ella movió su cabeza hasta atrás recostándola al sillón y con una mano cubrió su rostro y comenzó a llorar.

Mila, míreme. - el agarró su brazo y lo haló lentamente. Ella hizo exactamente lo que él le dijo, lo observó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Te encuentras es una batalla constante con tu mente, cuanto más la presiones menos cederá. Le recomiendo que tenga algo de paciencia.

T-engo miedo...- Dijo ella mirando a Lecter. Él por su parte le sonrió, y pasó su mano por el cabello de la mujer.

Yo le ayudare, Mila. Por ahora, permítame a mí conducir. Mila asintió con su cabeza y sin decir nada más se bajó del automóvil, él hizo lo mismo. Lecter esperó por ella, sujetando la puerta amablemente, cuando está se subió al coche, él cerró la puerta y entró por el otro lado del automóvil. Mila por su parte ajustó su dispositivo de GPS en dirección hacia su casa, y se acurrucó en su sillón, porque además de que aun lloraba un poco se había mojado y tenía frio. Ella lo observo por unos momentos mientas el conducía siguiendo las instrucciones del GPS.

Debes tomar las cosas con calma. El mero hecho de no poder recordar te está afectando demasiado, Mila. Debes de tener en cuenta que posiblemente fue un hecho traumático el que provocó en ti amnesia. Cuando recuerdes el mismo, va a ser igual de impactante y destructivo que la primera vez, y debes de estar preparada.

Pero Mila no contestó. Lecter miró a su lado y vio a la mujer, dormida, que temblaba por el frío, tan patética, tan vulnerable. Era casi utópico ver frente de él a la "comida" de una manera tan fácil para obtenerla. Le pareció irónico que cuando tan fácil tenía las cosas, por el momento no tenía planes para acabarlas. Incluso, casi sintió lastima por la pobre y miserable mujer a tal punto que tan pronto se detuvo frente a la luz roja del semáforo, se quitó su chaqueta y cubrió a la mujer con la misma.

Minutos más tarde, el automóvil se detuvo. Él miró a su lado y vio como la joven mujer aún dormía. Él se bajó del auto, abrió la puerta del pasajero, y se agacho un poco frente a ella.

-Mila despierte, llegamos a su casa. – dijo con una voz suave, como un leve susurro. Mila rápidamente despertó, y con sus ojos dormilones miró al hombre frente a ella. Su héroe, su guía entre todo este horror. Aun sintiendo el aroma masculino de su chaqueta, ella le miro y asintió con la cabeza, reincorporándose por completo. Ella rápidamente le devolvió su chaqueta, el asintió y se la puso. Sin decir alguna otra palabra, ambos caminaron hasta la casa y entraron a ella.

No parecía el hogar de una mujer como esta. Lecter desde que la conoció por primera vez se la imaginó como una mujer más simplona viviendo en un apartamento moderno y sin vida. Pero a pesar de que ella vivía en una casucha antigua, era un lugar bastante elegante.

El hogar dice mucho de las personas, y este lugar sólo le decía que ella siempre ha sabido aparentar lo que ha querido y ha sabido mostrar exclusivamente, solo lo que ella desea que los demás vean, pero muy dentro de ella, hay algo más. Quizás esa es la parte de su persona que olvidó.

Es un lugar bastante acogedor...

Gracias, venga para acá, aquí fue donde encontré los cuadernos. – Ella camina por su casa, guiándolo, Lecter, le sigue llevando las manos en sus bolsillos, mientras estudiaba todo a su alrededor. Hasta que ambos llegan a un lugar en la casa completamente diferente a todo lo demás de la misma. Un cuarto oscuro, sucio completamente abandonado. En el mismo, hay una vieja cama, un estante de libros y dos sillas. Ella hala una silla y la coloca frente al estante de libros él hace lo mismo que ella. Cada uno de ellos toma un cuaderno en sus manos. Todos contenían dibujos grotescos de personas, en situaciones horribles. El cuaderno que tenía en sus manos Lecter era más bien una libreta de notas. Y la primera página que el logro leer, decía:

"_Hoy estoy listo, pero ahí está Mila, y ella, ella me impide hacer todo esto. Tengo que detenerla._

_Mila Mila Mila Mila _

_Déjame vivir. _

_Déjame en paz. _

_Ella solo ve el monstruo en mí, pero no ve que ella es igual o peor que yo. Todo es su culpa, no puedo respirar, no puedo ser yo. Mila, Mila, hermosa, déjame vivir. "_

Lecter frunció el entrecejo, mientras leía para sí mismo. Vio como la libreta tenía más notas, escritas de manera extraña. Él observo a Mila, quien se encontraba prestándole mucha atención al cuaderno que tenía en sus manos, como si buscara descifrarlos. Él aprovecho para tomar otros dos en sus manos, y guardó dentro de su chaqueta la libreta de notas sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Al tomar el otro vio más imágenes, de otros asesinatos, eran demasiados para que fueran cometidos por una misma persona. Hasta que se percató, de trabajos, hechos por su persona. Y consideró algunas opciones, o dicha persona era un simple fanático, o era de hecho un asesino, inspirado por otros. Y por alguna razón, se inclinaba por la segunda alternativa.

Él estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente escucha el sonido de uno de los cuadernos caer al suelo. Mila, se encontraba un poco ida, con sus ojos bien abiertos, y su mirada perdida al suelo.

El acomodo rápidamente los libros, y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

¿Ha logrado recordar algo? – pregunto él, sin recibir respuesta alguna. – Mila…-

Ella sin responderle y sin importar que él se encontrara allí se puso de pie, y caminó rápidamente, él siguió sus pasos. Hasta que llegaron al sótano de la casa, donde había un olor fuerte a sangre. Pero no había nada más, solo un olor a sangre y pudrición.

Mila comenzó a llorar, casi perdiendo el aire, comenzando a temblar, y agarrando su pelo, halando de el con bastante fuerza.

-Mila, cálmese… Mila- Lecter acercó su cuerpo al de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos, buscando rápidamente algo de su bolsillo. Una pequeña botella que llevaba por nombre RAVOTRIL. Colocando un gotero frente a sus labios. Insertándolo levemente en su boca y depositando el líquido dentro de la misma.

A cabo de un minuto, ella se sintió algo mareada, y cayó en brazos del hombre, quien delicadamente, le asistió para llegar hasta donde pensó que era la habitación principal de la casa, dejando a la mujer en su cama.

Ella sintió todo como un sueño, pero con él se sintió tan segura y en medio de su confusión se sintió mal y culpable de haber metido a tan buen hombre en su porquería.

Su sueño fue uno profundo. Transcurrió, una noche entera, pero para ella fueron minutos. Todo estaba en negro para ella, todo fue paz.

Al día siguiente, ella disfrutó de esos primeros minutos en los cuales no se recuerda nada del día anterior. Y luego rápidamente pensó en el Doctor Lecter. Ella sin siquiera lavar su boca, bajó las escaleras, y buscó por su casa, hasta dar a la cocina. Y allí vio una escena que jamás esperó. Desayuno en su mesa, y aquel hombre dormido en una de las sillas de su comedor recostando un codo en la mesa, y apoyando su cabeza con la palma de su mano. Y nuevamente ella lamentó haber metido a tan buen hombre en su posible retorcida vida.


End file.
